Harry Potter prologue
by hiprpotter
Summary: Harry finally asks Hermione out, and Ginny is dating a 5th year hufflepuff. But who is this new guy, and why does he have a scar exactly like Harry's?
1. Default Chapter

Guarantee

I promise that I am not making any money whatsoever by typing this or from the names or descriptions of characters used in this story and that all names used are from J.K. Rowling, Who is a goddess in my opinion.

Hiprpotter

**Story Background**

Well, this story begins at the end of the 5th year, and instead of being forced to go to the dursleys, the magic of Dumbledore's protection spell was broken when Harry found out about it. Thanks for bearing with me as I have never done this before and I don't know what my mind will come up with. Please bear with me while I work with my story around my school work.

**Prologue**

As Harry awoke, it took a moment to remember where he was. It had been so long since he woke up to the smell of wet roses, that the smell awoke in him a type of passion that hadn't been awakened since before the death of his parents. But he didn't remember that, all he knew was that today was the day. Today was the day that he would confess his love to the one he had chosen. Now where was Hedwig?

Harry, a young lad of about 5 foot 9 inches, was nothing special to look at, unless you considered the oddly shaped scar on his forehead. At first look of about 50 feet away, you would think it was a bite mark or something of the like. But up-close you could tell that this was not the case. The scar was lightning in shape, and was the reason he was no normal boy.

You see, Harry Potter is a wizard like you or me, but with one very special twist. He is the reason that we all sleep soundly at night. Or did, until 2 years ago. As everyone now knows, He-who-must-not-be-named is back to power. Well, at least we are prepared this time. But that is a story for another time. Our story is about Harry Potter and his strange discoveries.


	2. Hermione's little brother

**Chapter 1**

Harry, a young lad of about 5 foot 9 inches, was nothing special to look at, unless you considered the oddly shaped scar on his forehead. At first look of about 50 feet away, you would think it was a bite mark or something of the like. But up-close you could tell that this was not the case. The scar was lightning in shape, and was the reason he was no normal boy.

You see, Harry Potter is a wizard like you or me, but with one very special twist. He is the reason that we all sleep soundly at night. Or did, until 2 years ago. As everyone now knows, He-who-must-not-be-named is back to power. Well, at least we are prepared this time. But that is a story for another time. Our story is about Harry Potter and his strange discoveries.

After Harry had gotten a chance to wake up, he also started to remember where he was. He was at Hermione's house for the summer! He had asked Dumbledore if He could stay at Ron's, but Dumbledore said that He-who-must-not-be-named would expect that and asked Harry if there was any other friends he could stay at. Of course, Harry had known that there was only one person he trusted as much as Ron, and that, of course, was Hermione. At the time, he hadn't planned on falling in love with Hermione. Then again, she also hadn't planned it.

As Harry went down for breakfast, he bumped into Hermione. Things had been getting very awkward this summer. Hermione had been getting more beautiful, Harry had gone through a growth spurt, and Harry had also gotten new robes to accommodate this spurt of growth. "Hey, er, what's up?" said Hermione, with a touch of embarrassment. "Well, I was gonna go see how you were doing, but I think you are alright" "unless I've hurt you" He added with a little bit of a blush. "Actually, I was just looking for you to tell you that you are in the paper again, and…"Hermione started, but was cut off.

"Mione, Harry, Mike, Breakfast" Called Hermione's mother from the kitchen. Harry realized with a start that he hadn't seen Mike since yesterday. Mike was Hermione's little brother. He was 11 years old and was almost as talented a wizard as Hermione, despite his age. He would also be starting school this year. Harry thought that if he were to have a brother, he would be like Mike. Mike was the only person in the wizarding world who didn't look at Harry as a savior or something. More, Mike saw him like any little boy would see an older brother, or someone else that they looked up to.

And what's more Harry liked to hang out with him. But Mike had been acting strangely since Harry and Hermione had started going out 3 days ago. As the 3 of them headed down to breakfast, Harry spoke to Mike. "Hey Mike, wanna hang out after breakfast?" He said in a whisper, not bothering to hide that he wanted Mike's help. "Sure" Mike said shortly. "Spells or girls?" he asked like one of those 1970's pimps. The look in Harry's eyes said everything. "My room, 12:30" Mike said.

When Harry had first arrived, there had been much debate over where he would sleep. "He might have to take a room with Mike" Hermione's father had said as a precaution in case anyone had any other ideas. "Ok" was the chorus that had responded.

"Well, Harry, I'm kind of messy" Mike had said to this in an off-handed sort of way. When Harry got in the room, though, Harry was Hysterical. "If this is messy, I wanna see clean" Indeed, it was messy, on the ceiling. "Hermione," Mike had screamed, "put my stuff back on the floor." And as suddenly as a waterfall, all the things fell from the ceiling to the floor. "Mo-om" Mike screamed, "mione put my stuff on the ceiling again". "Hermione, put it back" her mother had said calmly.

The atmosphere this morning though was much more suppressed. Today they were heading to diagon alley to get their school supplies, and everyone was on edge.

"We're gonna be late" Mike had said at least ten times that morning. Every time, he heard the same response. "There is no curfew!" Hermione had also said at least ten times that morning. "Now shut up" while she just happened to be looking at Harry, who was looking sick at the moment, because he had just resolved to ask her out at last. "Hermione, would you like to go out with me?" was what Harry had intended to say, but all that came out was "Hermione, wungoouwimee" "sorry, say again, Harry" Hermione said, slightly blushing as if she knew something he didn't, which was quite possible. "Well, what I meant to say was..." at this point he slowed down his speech so he could talk, knowing he could say it this time, since he had said it once already. As soon as he started to say it, Hermione ran up to him and hugged him in a hug that was meant to be embracing, but knocked Harry off his feet. "Harry, of course I will" she said, between breaths as she kissed him all over his face. Harry, who had been holding his breath since the words had passed his lips, breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he took a step back. "What do you think Ron will say?" Hermione looked at him for a second like she had never seen him before, but quickly regained his composure. "Who cares, as long as I have you with me?" Now it was Harry's turn to look at Hermione oddly. "I do care what Ron thinks, because even though I would never say it to him, he is more like family than I have ever had" Hermione took a step back. "I am so sorry, I never knew."

As she stood there, Harry thought for a moment. "I guess the only reason _I_ picked on you in first year was that I always liked you, but never realized that you might like me in return." "Well," Hermione asked, "then why was Ron always picking on me?" "Well," Harry started, "I want you to realize that the only reason that I kept this from you is because Ron asked me to promise not to tell." "Okay then," Hermione said, slightly intrigued. "So, what was the reason?" "Well, Hermione, sit down for this, because I almost fell down." As she did so, Harry took a deep breath to steady him. "Hermione, Ron is gay." Hermione's jaw looked almost as if it would hit the floor.

"Oh My God. I had NO idea. And I even knew that Lupin was a werewolf." She managed to stutter before she got composure over herself. "Hermione, please don't say anything about it to him until him before I have had a chance to tell him that I told him." Harry begged.

"Oh Harry, as long as I know that you are not gay, I will keep my mouth shut unless I am kissing you." Hermione said this last part while she grabbed Harry around the waist to kiss him. For a while, they just stood there, staring into each others eyes, not needing to say anything because they both knew what the other was saying. They also knew that the other persons mind was open to them, and that they could somehow talk to each other through this link in their minds.

Hermione, always having been the one that could figure anything out, was the first to try it. Harry, can you hear me? She thought directly to him. Somehow, yes I can. Harry thought back. But how did this happen? He thought. I think I know what it is. Hermione thought at him. You ever hear about people having links with their soul mate, but only when they both realize that they are perfect for each other?

Honestly, no. Harry replied. But this is really cool. I can hear what you are thinking. Speaking for the first time since the phenomena had happened, Hermione said, "Harry, we need to talk to Dumbledore" "he probably already knows" Harry said. "Ever notice that when something happens, he is either there or sending someone to be there?" "now that you mention it, he was immediately after the stone was destroyed." Hermione said in response to this newest revelation. "and when we went to save Sirius, he already knew tha peter was the culprit". Harry countered.


	3. The Granger's stranger

"Well, you know what i think Harry?" "I think that HE should be the teacher of divination. I mean, it only makes sense that he is obviously more skilled in all the fields that the teachers teach than they are, and he can't actually believe that Mrs. Trelawney is actually clairvoyant. I mean, it is the perfect answer, and then I could go back into the class, that is, if he would let me in the class with my current workload."

"I think he would have to, you excel in every class you are in, and if you show genuine interest in the class, then I don't think he would have a problem with it."

"I think he might." said a voice from behind them. It was, of course, Dumbledore. "I am already going to have enough work because of the two of you. I have to move your personal effects to the engagement dorms, and that is a task I would not have a house elf do, last year a house elf found some rather , umm, interesting things in one of the engagement rooms."

"Proffessor, we were just talking about you." Harry said, to which Dumbledore just smiled and replied, "I know. You see, it is a rather interesting little tale, but when your parents were killed, and I decided to place you with your aunt and uncle, i placed a charm that would allow me to monitor you, and you me. That means any time you, Harry say my name, I have to make it known that I heard you, and since I had nothing better to do, I decided I might as well drop by here so i can discuss a few things with you. Hermione, The other teachers and I have discussed this long and hard, and MOST of us agree that since Mrs Trelawney has decided not to teach this year as she is pregnant, that you would be the best choice for the job, as you already have experience with time travel and most other forms of divination.

"Proffessor, I-I don't know what to say." Hermione managed to croak out. "That would make two times today that this anomoly has happenned." was the only reply Dumbledore made before leaving the room to have a cup of tea with Mrs. Weasley.


	4. Ron's knowledge

"Well, you know what i think Harry?" "I think that HE should be the teacher of divination. I mean, it only makes sense that he is obviously more skilled in all the fields that the teachers teach than they are, and he can't actually believe that Mrs. Trelawney is actually clairvoyant. I mean, it is the perfect answer, and then I could go back into the class, that is, if he would let me in the class with my current workload."

"I think he would have to, you excel in every class you are in, and if you show genuine interest in the class, then I don't think he would have a problem with it."

"I think he might." said a voice from behind them. It was, of course, Dumbledore. "I am already going to have enough work because of the two of you. I have to move your personal effects to the engagement dorms, and that is a task I would not have a house elf do, last year a house elf found some rather , umm, interesting things in one of the engagement rooms."

"Proffessor, we were just talking about you." Harry said, to which Dumbledore just smiled and replied, "I know. You see, it is a rather interesting little tale, but when your parents were killed, and I decided to place you with your aunt and uncle, i placed a charm that would allow me to monitor you, and you me. That means any time you, Harry say my name, I have to make it known that I heard you, and since I had nothing better to do, I decided I might as well drop by here so i can discuss a few things with you. Hermione, The other teachers and I have discussed this long and hard, and MOST of us agree that since Mrs Trelawney has decided not to teach this year as she is pregnant, that you would be the best choice for the job, as you already have experience with time travel and most other forms of divination.

"Proffessor, I-I don't know what to say." Hermione managed to croak out. "That would make two times today that this anomoly has happenned." was the only reply Dumbledore made before leaving the room to have a cup of tea with Mrs. Granger.

"Freaky, he is." said another, much more familiar voice from the other doorway. "Ron!" exclaimed Harry as he ran up to give his friend a hug. "When did you get here?" "Well, my mum and me came with Dumbledore, because he said it would be quicker to talk to Hermione's and my mum and dad at the same time if it was ok with them, and of course my dad jumped at the chance to see a decent muggle house, since your aunt and uncle are, well, to tell the truth, wankers. No offense Harry." "None taken Ron, but I am going to have beg your forgiveness, I told hermione what you told me right after summer vacation started"

Ron just chuckled. "Why do you think I told you? I knew you couldn't keep a secret from 'mione, and from what Dumbledore says, you two are engaged now, so you should tell each other everything." He laughed again. "Besides, we are the trio of the century, you think I would hide the fact that I am gay from one of our own? Seriously Harry, sometimes I wonder how you survive in this world."

Hermione finally spoke up."You know though Ron, we are going to put up with even more bludgeoning from malfoy once he finds out. Oh, and by the way, you have a new divination teacher this year." Ron moaned, "Did Dumbledore tell you who it was? He only told me that I had already met the person. Do you think that it's Lupin?" Harry smiled and said, "It's not Lupin Ron, it's Hermione."

Harry thought that Ron's jaw would fall off, with how close to the floor it was dropping. "Blimey, Hermione, I thought that you hated Divination, that it was a load of rubbish." "No,"came Hermione's smooth, silky reply."I simply think that it is rubbish the way that Proffessor Trelawney was teaching it. I truly feel that Divination could be an intruiging subject to teach, given the right material, and that we all could benefit from some decent teaching methods, don't you Harry?"

Harry, who had been thinking that Hermione was very beautiful when she was lecturing, had been paying no attention at all to what she had been saying. "Huh, oh, yeah." was about as pathetic a reply as he could muster, and he did. (Harry, do you think we should tell Ron about the fact that we can communicate with eachother through our minds?) Hermione thought at Harry. (No, not yet, I am sure that he already feels left out as it is, since we will be in different dorms than him.) He replied. (I think that is the most well thought out reply I have ever heard out of you, and I disagree, I mean if we don't tell him, he will find out anyways, and be pissed off that we didn't tell him.) "Well, ok then, if you say so." Harry replied. "If I say what?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Harry with an "i told you so" look, and walked out of the room.

"Well Ron, see the thing is, uh..." Harry started. "Come on man, out with it." Ron interjected. "Well," Harry started again, "Hermione and I can speak to eachother with our minds." "I was wonder5ing when you were going to tell me." Ron casually replied. "It's common knowledge that when two wizards meet their soulmates, they can hear eachother's thoughts.Duh." 


End file.
